As a structure for mounting an exterior trim part to a vehicle body of an automobile, there is an example shown in Patent Document 1. In the structure shown in Patent Document 1, a fixing screw having an axial portion smaller in diameter than a threaded portion is passed through a long hole shaped screw pass-through hole of a lamp device and is mounted thereto; at the same time, a grommet for fixing the screw, which is provided with an inner grommet slidable in a direction intersecting with a long axis direction of the long hole in an outer grommet, is mounted to a rear panel of the vehicle body. Thus, center alignment is performed by positional adjustment between the fixing screw and the inner grommet with respect to a center deviation, and then, the fixing screw is screwed.
As described above, in the above structure, since the inner grommet slides in a long axis direction of the long hole, the center alignment in this direction is possible; however, it is desired to provide a structure capable of mounting by absorbing central position variations in directions other than this direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 5-44680